wolf_bluefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ginku Kanpō
Perfil * Nombre: '''かんぽ ぎんく / Kanpō Ginku * '''Profesión: Actor * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: '''Tokyo, Japón * '''Estatura: 175 cm * Peso: 64 kg * Signo zodiacal: Capricornio * Tipo de sangre: O * Relación sentimental: Gummy * Agencia: UnionMaker Entertainment Dramas * Two Cops (MBC, 2017) * Legend of the Blue Sea (SBS, 2016-2017) * Don't Dare to Dream (SBS, 2016) * Oh My Ghost (tvN, 2015) * Lee Soon Shin is the Best (KBS2, 2013) * The King 2hearts (MBC, 2012) * What's Up? (MBN, 2011) Peliculas * Exit (2019) * Hit and Run (2018) * Drug King (2017) * The Older Brother (2016) * Time Renegade (2016) * Exclusive: The Ryangchen Murders (2015) * My Love, My Bride (2014) * King's Wrath (2014) * The Face Reader (2013) * Iron Dae-oh: The Nation's Iron Bag! (2012) * Architecture 101 (2012) Teatro * 2011: The Vagina Monologues * 2010: True West * 2009: The Island Musicales * 2014: Blood Brothers * 2011: Hedwig and the Angry Inch * 2009: Spring Awakening * 2008: Fever Night * 2008: Dae Jang Geum * 2008: Evil Dead * 2008: The Harmonium in My Memory * 2007: First Love * 2006: Hedwig and the Angry Inch * 2006: You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown * 2006: All Shook Up * 2006: Le Passe-muraille * 2006: Kingdom of the Wind * 2005: Grease * 2005: Nunsense A-Men * 2004: The Nutcracker Curiosidades * Debut: ''' ** '''2004 (Musicales) ** 2011 (Dramas) * Aficiones:'Baloncesto, fútbol, juegos de StarCraft * '''Especialidades:'Guitarra * Para el rodaje de la Pelicula My love, My bride, Hubo una escena en la que el actor Ginku Y la actriz -- Representaba una vida de recién casados, el actor tubo que quitarse los pantalones por mientras se miraba el uno al otro a los ojos. * el 2 de febrero de 2015, salieron reportes de que el actor sostiene una relación sentimental con la cantante Gummy. La pareja habría estado saliendo desde hace dos años después de ser presentados por un amigo mutuo, y pudieron desarrollar su amor y confianza a través de su interés común en la música. Las agencias de ambas estrellas confirmaron esta relación. * El 5 de julio, el actor Ginku subió una foto a su Twitter junto con el siguiente mensaje juguetón: “¡He sido atrapado durmiendo! Maldita sea”.En la foto lanzada, el aparece dormido en un coche. Su boca está abierta y sus manos en posiciones extrañas. A pesar de la extraña pose, Ginku Kanpō aún está guapo con su bonita cara y su piel. * El actor a revelado tenerle mucho cariño a Kyunsoo Fujiwara. * Durante el último episodio de “Youth Over Flowers” especial Islandia, emitido el 5 de febrero, el actor hizo reír a los espectadores con su torpe inglés. * La madre Gummy le dio una puntuación perfecta como yerno. * En la entrevista de “Entertainment Relay”, el actor Ginku Kanpō revela su lado celoso por Kyunsoo Fujiwara. * La primera impresión de Kyunsoo Fujiwara del actor Ginku Kanpō fue que era una persona realmente alegre, pero que ahora que lo conoce, ve que realmente es una persona seria y prudente. * el 26 de octubre por la película '"'The Older Brother"''' , Kyunsoo., habló de por qué quería ser como su co-estrella Ginku Kanpō. Kyunsoo. dijo: “Ginku Kanpō es muy serio y calmado en la vida real, pero divertido cuando actúa. Quiero parecerme a él en ese sentido. * Durante el Programa "I Live Alone" la cantante Gummy recibe una llamada de su novio el actor Ginku Kanpō, donde se ve la muy buena comunicación que tienen los dos. Galería Categoría:Idol Categoría:AActor Categoría:Nacidos en 1980 Categoría:UnionMaker Entertainment